Histoire and Amythest
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Histoire is out one day by herself when she meets someone called Amythest Mithera. Thing is, Amythest holds a secret in her memories... Something that could threaten the stability of Planeptune or maybe even Gamindustri...


Histoire floated down the aisles of a certain area in Planeptune as she tried to get rid of her headache. A certain CPU had caused it. Saying all kinds of nonsense so she just floated off. She had, had right about enough.

'Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!' Histoire remarked in her head, her blonde hair floating down gently as she stopped in front of a tiny flower.

"This one... Is quite nice."

Histoire placed her hand onto the first leaf of the flower and smiled to herself. "So young and delicate. Kind of like how Neptune was when she was little..." She giggled as she remembered. "All kinds of mischief. I rather enjoyed that time."

Histoire continued to, basically stroke, the leaf as a bumble bee (smaller then Histoire (!)) floated onto the stem, taking the pollen away.

"Hello. Say, aren't you Histoire? The tome of legend?"

Histoire looked to her right and blinked, there was a girl with blue hair there. Wait. Blue hair? Where had she... Hmmm...

"Ummm, excuse me, are you okay?"

Histoire blinked and nodded rapidly, letting go of the plant and blushing lightly.

"Y-Yes, I'm Histoire." She mumbled. Feeling a bit embarrased at being caught staring at someone. "I'm sorry - I was in a daze. What is your name?"

The girl blinked and then smiled. Her eyes were almost Emerald/Hazel Green in the left eye and Amber/Yellow in the right. Quite odd. But still...

"Amythest. Amythest Mithea. It's nice to meet you Histoire. You look after the CPU, don't you?"

Histoire nodded and looked down. "And her sister..." She mumbled not expecting to be heard.

"Sister?"

Histoire's eyes widened slightly. This Human had sharp hearing!

"You...You heard me?" Histoire coughed and looked at Amythest.

"Well...Kinda..."

Histoire smiled and nodded again. "Do you want to visit the Basilicom? You don't look like an ordinary citizen of Planeptune to me?"

Amythest's eyes widened as though she was a kid at Christmas who had been given her most wanted present. "Can I!?"

Histoire blinked as though to say yes and Amythest jumped in the air. "Yay!" She heard Amythest practically shout.

The weather outside was a calm one. Histoire and Amythest walked (Well, one floated and the other one walked) down the streets of Planeptune and headed towards the Basilicom.

"So, Amythest. I hope you don't mind me asking but - Where are your parents? I don't want to keep you if they are waiting for you."

Amythest smiled at Histoire's concern. "It's okay. Dad's working and Mum's at home. They don't mind if I am a little late going home. I live down 667 street. Boulevard Six, Arrow Nine?"

Histoire nodded. "I know the one. I'll let them know if you get swallowed up by Ne-" She stopped talking. How many people knew that Neptune was... Of COURSE they KNEW! Histoire felt like an idiot. "If you get swallowed up by the Nep Sister's playing."

Amythest giggled which Histoire nodded.

"This way."

"Its okay. I think I know where the Basilicom is."

"How old are you Amythest Mithea?"

Amythest put a finger to her lip. "Around 27. Still growing... I'm not as old as the CPU!" She giggled.

Histoire felt a smirk edge its way onto her face. Wait until Neptune heard that one...

In the Basilicom...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO OUT!? I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO SEE UNI TODAY!"

Histoire sweatdropped as she looked to Amythest. "Stay here." She mouthed to her so Amythest nodded and stayed where she was.

Histoire floated in to see Nepgear shouting at her sister...

'This ain't good...' Histoire thought to herself as she sighed out. "Nepgear? Neptune? What's this about?"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOU PROMISED ME TO GO WITH ME TO THE FESTI- Oh, hi Histy! Bring me back anything good?"

Nepgear face-faulted as she heard Neptune spin on the conversation in seconds. "NEPTUNE!"

Histoire sighed out loudly. "Both of you. Shush. I have a big headache as it is. Neptune, let Nepgear go. She doesn't get out much. Besides, I have someone new for you both to meet."

Neptune's eyes lit up excitedly. "Oh? Oh? Who is it?"

Nepgear stepped near to her older sister in a bit of a worried stance. "Is isn't someone horrid, is it? The last time you brought someone over, it was that personal trainer who I ended up throwing out the window...I-"

Histoire looked to Nepgear next. "You put a spanner in his head! You're lucky I didn't get you tried for murder!"

Nepgear looked down. "I did say sorry..."

Neptune looked to where Amythest was standing and something in her clicked onto hostile mode. "I don't like her..." She mumbled.

Histoire motioned for Amythest to stand behind her. "This is Amythest Mithea. She's not a threat. I need to figure out who she is. She doesn't seem like an ordinary citizen."

Amythest blinked from where she was and stood behind Histoire. "Ummm...Hi?"

Nepgear looked between Neptune (Who was starting to emit growling noises) and Amythest who was starting to look slightly un-nerved.

This...

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 2!

What secrets does Amythest hold? Why is Neptune acting hostile? WILL I EVER SHUT UP!?

Haha, just a bit of fun at the end of the chapter there.

Thanks for reading! ^^

Read and review if you would be so kind! ^^


End file.
